When lovers turn into best friends again
by D.M.A.S
Summary: GC ... a little sad... but not all the way... anyway, some how had the idea to this as I watched ER...


When lovers turn into best friends again...  
by Danni

Summary: She never thought that they would turn again into best friends after all. But then again she didn't think they would turn into lovers in the first place.AN: Just read Sab's christmas story, and yea I really had tears in my eyesthanks and I have to say yesterday I watched the 'ER'- episode in which Carter returns with his pregnant girlfriend and Abby is sad., (well I do like 'ER' very much too, yea maybe 'cause Marg was the one getting George Clooney while she was in five episodes and Jorja didn't get him at all after being longer in 'ER'), anyway it made me sad and somehow reminded me of our beloved Cath and Gil, well I just had to write this. And yea it is sad, but anyway I hope you'll read it.  
Disclaimer: Not my characters, including all the above mentioned.  
Rating: PG- for sadness?

Not that long ago we've been more than friends  
so much more than friends  
we've been lovers back then

after two decades of being best friends  
somehow we thought after a while  
we'd be meant for each other

it had been perfect  
but it's hard to remind myself  
it was perfect

until one day you went away  
you said you needed to go away  
to help someone and you did

you wrote me letters and everything was fine  
but we didn't see each other very often then  
and we drifted apart

the daily phonecalls turned into monthly letters  
and monthly letters turned into  
4 time-a-year letters

and when all the I love you's at the end of every one  
didn't turn into I love you more anymore  
it just returned as I love you

then it became just love you  
and after a certain time  
it was just with love, your  
and then your best

and in the end we again  
were at your best friend  
yea after all this it had returned  
to best friend again instead  
of lover or sweetheart

I knew it wouldn't work that way  
and I was scared of loosing you  
and in the end I was right  
'cause I did

you came back someday  
just like before you left  
but I lost you  
not physically  
but mentally

and well I saw you everyday  
but it was different  
and then one day you came into work  
but not alone  
someone was with you

and you introduced her as your girlfriend  
I smiled but I wasn't happy  
and I am sure you weren't either  
but it wasn't what mattered

you had a new one  
and she couldn't read you the way I did  
she didn't know that you just pretended to be happy  
but I knew you weren't

I was shocked as I shook her hand  
but I pretended to be happy  
I saw that glimpse of happiness in her eyes  
and in yours too  
but yours hadn't the sparks in them I used to see back then

I never told you I wasn't happy for you  
and you didn't tell me either  
so we both went apart from each other  
drifting even more away from one another

but neither of us cared to tell the other one  
what he really feels  
and so we just let our love fade away  
just like our friendship did in the last two decades

I have always been the one of us  
who wanted to talk about everything  
and when I didn't want  
you talked me into talking to you

but when you were my reason  
that I didn't want to talk about  
and I was yours  
then we didn't find anyone to talk to  
'cause you have always been the one listening to me  
and I was the one listening to you

and now we both ended up crying  
not willing someone to know  
crying ourselves into sleep

and dreaming of memories we had  
and of those we could have had  
if things had turned out to be different  
and we had had the courage to talk to each other

two weeks into your new relationship  
I caught you in your office deep in thoughts  
staring at a blank white paper

seeing you this way I knew what I had to do  
and when I layed my heart on the table between us  
you told me that you never loved anyone else  
and from that moment on I knew we were meant to be

and yes well the I love you's in our letters  
turned into best friend once before  
but after all you are so much more to me than  
just the one I love

after all you are still my best friend  
which doesn't mean that you aren't my lover and partner and my life too  
it just means that you're my world  
and that I'm lost without you

but when your eyes say it  
I know that you still love me and always will

END


End file.
